Touko Wars
by Nayal
Summary: El imperio hentai ha tomado la galaxia. Tienen control sobre todos los medios de comunicación, y ya todo el mundo ha olvidado el verdadero yuri. ¿Podrá Touko-chan devolver el equilibrio? Es un crackfic, con referencias a muchas series. Avisados estáis.
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, así que, me desentiendo de lo que puedan hacer por su cuenta.

_Episodio 1: La amenaza hentai_

En una galaxia muy, pero que muy, muy lejana… vamos, allí donde Saint Juste perdió la alpargata… y no fue a buscarla…

El imperio hentai ha tomado la galaxia. Tienen control sobre todos los medios de comunicación, y ya todo el mundo ha olvidado el verdadero yuri. Con sus miradas, sus insinuaciones, sus series interminables en las que el espectador reconocía el subtexto según su interpretación… todo eso ha desaparecido de las pantallas. Ahora todo es hentai y yaoi. Las series y ovas yuri, incluso los naisho y los omake, han sido retiradas del mercado. Mientras el imperio prepara la Etoile del Hentai, la serie definitiva que convertirá al yuri a un mero subgénero del hentai, la resistencia yuri prepara su contraataque.

El consejo yuri está reunido en un gabinete de crisis. Lo primero de todo, es elegir el color de los uniformes. La presidenta, Shizuru, comunica la decisión…

- El color decidido está… lila será… ahora, descansar debemos… hora del té es… ara, ara…

- ¡Protesto! ¡Ha hecho tampax! ¡Esta bubuzuke…! – grita una rubia de con muy malas pulgas.

- La elección ha sido justa, Haruka-chan.- Interviene una chica de pelo corto. – La votación ha sido a mano alzada. Además, es trampas, no tampax.

- ¡No la defiendas, Yukino! Además, con la de problemas que tenemos, ahora decide tomar té. Y con ceremonia incluida. Recuerdo al consejo que aún no hemos decidido cómo vamos a derrotar al imperio. No tenemos ni un maldito plan. Si me hubierais dejado, yo ya hubiera ido y les habría dado una patada en el trasero.

- No digas tonterías. Sería un suicidio yuri.– Dijo una belleza peliazul de ojos esmeralda.- Sin embargo, es cierto que el enemigo no parece tener ningún punto débil. Lo único que sabemos es que la nueva serie, combinada con la frecuencia del nuevo canal, hará que la gente no quiera ver yuri nada más que en el futuro del verdadero yuri está en peligro.

- Muy guapa cuando te concentras estás, Natsuki, fu, fu fu…

- Ten cuidado, Shizuru, que te sale la vena pervert… y ya sabes, la perversión lleva al fanservice… y el fanservice lleva al ecchi, y el ecchi conduce al lado hentai del yuri - dijo una chica de pelo fucsia.

- Pero tú bien que te besaste desnuda con tu Anthy.- Dijo una rubia de pelo corto riéndose.

- ¡Y muy cerca del hentai estuve! Menos mal que no sobrepasé la línea, como tú sabes quién.

Un silencio ominoso recorrió la sala. Todas recordaron a Shizuma, que se había pasado al lado hentai del yuri con Amane. Todo el mundo recuerda la escena con Shizuma, Amane y su caballo, cotocló, cotocló. Ahora Shizuma era el brazo (y lo que no era el brazo) derecho de la Emperatriz hentai. Fue un duro golpe para toda la comunidad yuri. Incluso había hecho futarani con Amane, una vez ésta se hizo una operación de cambio de sexo en la Fuente, un planeta especializado en operaciones de ese tipo.

- Sei, ara, ara… Utena tentada estuvo, pero en el lado yuri se quedó.

- Bueno, pasemos a trazar un plan. – Dijo Natsuki.- Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe algo de Sachiko y Yumi-one?

- No, no sabemos nada. Desde que Yumi-one perdió toda esperanza de encontrar una yuriwan, en plan yuri no hentai, se separaron y no se ha sabido más de ella. Y Sachiko, desde que fue a la misión que le encomendamos, tampoco da señales de vida. Ya debería de haber vuelto.- Dijo Sei.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Yumi-one? Cuando más la necesitamos…- Dijo Haruka.

- Es verdad, ella es la única de nosotras que aún tiene algo de credibilidad dentro del yuri. Si pudiéramos emitir unas cuantas escenas de ella con Sachiko, seguro que volveríamos a ganar adeptos, aunque sólo fueran leechers. Al fin y al cabo, todas nosotras hemos caído en el fanservice alguna que otra vez. – Dijo preocupada Natsuki.

- ¡Yo jamás!- Dijo Haruka.

- No, pero no eres muy popular.- Intervino Sei con una sonrisa.

Mientras se tomaban estas importantes decisiones en el futuro del yuri, al otro lado de la galaxia, en el planeta Tatu-in, una chica solitaria, con taladros, para más señas, arreglaba su robot Miyu…

- Mira que ponerle al planeta el nombre de unas cantantes de fake yuri… - hablaba para sí mientras reparaba su robot.- ¡Sólo lo hacían por fanservice!¿Por qué no me gusta el fanservice?. Todas mis compañeras de clase creen que soy hetero porque no quiero liarme con ninguna de esas pelandruscas. ¡Y Handa no hace nada más que perseguirme! Seguramente seré hetero… pero sigue sin gustarme las insinuaciones de los chicos… ¿seré un bicho raro? - Concentrada en su tarea.- Por cierto, Miyu, ¿dónde te has metido para coger tanto polvo? Te acabo de comprar y ya estás hecha un asquito.

- Pi-pi-piii-pi-pi.- Respondió Miyu.

- ¡Ah! ¡Con los moradores del barro! ¡No vuelvas por ahí, que lo único que hacen son peleas! Si es que todo está lleno de fanservice.

- Pi-piii-pi-pi-`piii.

- Sí, sí… ya sé que tengo que hablar más bajo. Como alguien descubra que ni siquiera me gusta el fanservice, me llevarán a una prisión y me harán ver hentai hasta el final de los tiempos. Ni siquiera mis tíos lo entenderían… menos mal que tienen que cuidar de los negocios en los alrededores de la Betelgeuse.- Aún manos a la obra, arreglando a Miyu.- A ver qué tienes aquí…

La chica, que se llamaba Touko, tocó unos cables, que estaban llenos de mugre, y, de pronto, apareció un mensaje holográfico. En él aparecía una chica bellísima de pelo largo negriazul y ojos azules, que tenía gesto preocupado. El mensaje decía:

- Yumi-one… eres nuestra única esperanza…

El mensaje se cortó, y volvió a repetirse.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué bella es! ¡Oh! – Se llevó las manos a la boca.- ¿Pero qué es esto que siento por esa imagen? Con ese traje negro, y ese pañuelo anudado… tan recatada que perece… Miyu, ¿quién es esa chica?

- ¡Pi-piiiiii-piiiiiiiiiii!

- ¡De eso nada! Ahora eres mi robot y tienes que decirme quién es. ¡Quiero conocerla!

- Pi-piiiiiiii-pi.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a Yumi-one? ¿Ella sabe quién ese la chica del mensaje? ¿Y dónde está?

- Pi-piiiiiii.

- ¡¿Con los moradores del barro?– Se echó las manos en la boca.- Por eso estabas ahí…

- Pi-piiiii-piiiiiiii.

- Así que te obligaron a vestirte de forma indecente y a servir copas en una bandeja por todo el recinto… menos mal que yo te compré y te salvé de semejante trabajo.

- Pi-piiiiiiii.

- ¿De verdad es tan importante que veas a esa Yumi-one? Pero si está con los moradores del barro, quiere decir que se dedica a…

- Piiiiiiiiiiiiii.

- ¡Ah!, ¿No? Bueno, entonces… de todas formas, quiero saber quién es esa chica del holograma.

Así pues, encandilada con la belleza del holograma, se dispuso a buscar a la tal Yumi-one, que parecía estar con los moradores del barro.


	2. Chapter 2

_Episodio 2: La pelea de los clones._

Yumi-one Kenobi había alquilado la nave el Buitre Sexagenario de Zaphod Beeblebrox y a su tripulación, que consistía en una chica astrofísica, Trillian, un robot depresivo, Marvin, y el mismísimo Zaphod, con dos cabezas, para recorrer la galaxia en busca de una yuriwan. Ella era la última en una larga cadena de Oneesamas, y debía encontrar a una yuriwan o petit, como les gustaba decir a algunas, para que el yuri no dejara de existir. Conoció a Trillian en una fiesta de disfraces, y le habló de su nave, la única que podía calcular la improbabilidad de algo, y llevar a sus ocupantes hasta el lugar adecuado. Fue fácil llegar a Tatu-in, ya que la probabilidad de encontrar a una yuriwan era pequeñísima. Sin embargo, ya llevaba un año allí y no la había encontrado. El campo yuri le decía que debía de estar por la zona, pero lo único a lo que llegó fue a que la computadora del Buitre Sexagenario, Harl 9000, le dijera que la encontraría con los moradores del barro. Lo que no le dijo es cuándo. Así pues, tuvo que ver pelea tras pelea de barro, intentando encontrar lo que buscaba.

Aquel día, Harl 9000 les dijo que ocurriría algo totalmente improbable en las peleas de barro pero, debido al principio de incertidumbre, no podía decir qué era. Así pues, se dirigieron al recinto, y fueron al bar a tomar algo.

- ¿Os dolió mucho? – Les dijo la camarera.

- ¿El qué? – Contestó Trillian.

- Cuando caísteis del cielo.

Yumi hizo un gesto con la mano a la camarera y con cara muy seria dijo:

- No estás interesada en nosotras.

- De acuerdo – dijo la camarera.- ¿Qué desean tomar?

- Una limonada para cada una.

- Me encanta cómo haces eso, Yumi-one. Me gustaría saber hacerlo. Siempre tengo tantos moscones…

- Bueno, eso es el poder del yuri. Hace que cualquier gesto esté libre de todo deseo sexual.

- Sí, bueno… y ese traje que llevas, que es antilibido… hija, no se te nota nada ni siquiera por arriba…

- Sí, bueno… tampoco es que haya mucho que ver… ¡pero ése no es el caso! Tengo que encontrar una yuriwan… - Yumi se puso a gimotear.

Mientras, Marvin intentaba explicar a Harl 9000 lo duro que es tener dolor de circuitos. Por su parte, Zaphod había decidido acercarse a ver las peleas, ya que le iba un poco el fanservice.

- ¡Sí! ¡Quítale la parte de arriba del bikini! – Gritaba uno del público.

- ¡Eso! ¡Eso! ¡Que se lo quite! – Dijo Zaphod que estaba al lado.

- ¡Venga, Kaon! ¡Un besito a la tontaina de Himiko! – Gritó otro del público.

En el barro estaban las clones de Chikane y Himeko, Kaon y Himiko, todo embarradas, luchando y, de cuando en cuando, dándose besos, según lo requería el público.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Haz gemir a Himiko! - Dijo el de antes.

- ¡Queremos ver más carne! – Dijo otro.

- Pero si ya están en bikini… - dijo Zaphod.

Mientras, Yumi-one y Trillian tomaban una limonada.

- ¡Oh! – Se llevó las manos a la boca Yumi.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No lo sé… he sentido un cambio en el campo yuri… alguien poderosamente yuri acaba de entrar… y mis sentidos me dicen que no la conozco.

- ¿Dónde?

- En esa dirección.- Dijo Yumi señalando hacia la puerta, donde acababa de entrar Touko-chan con Miyu. Todas las miradas se centraron en la pareja, y las chicas fueron inmediatamente a saludarla, a pesar de que nadie la conocía por ahí.

- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.- Dijo Yumi.- Hay que rescatarla de tantas fans.

Pero no hizo falta porque, con un gesto totalmente desprovisto de gracia, la misma Touko las despachó. Aún así, a alguna que otra le pareció muy kawai la cara que puso. Sin embargo, decidieron no acercarse, ya que Miyu adoptó una postura defensiva, y convirtió su brazo en una espada. Entonces se acercó Yumi.

- Pi, piiiiiiii.- Dijo Miyu.

- ¿Cómo? – Contestó Yumi. - ¿Me buscabais?

Touko miró a la chica que estaba delante de ella. Al ver su traje, igual que el de la joven del holograma, comprendió que debía ser a quien buscaban. Por alguna razón, se sintió azorada al verla, y, si no fuera por la iluminación tan oscura en esa parte del bar, se le hubiera notado un ligero rubor.

- Gokigenyo.– Dijo Yumi a Touko, pensando que era una yuriwan de alguien. Sentía su potencial yuri, e inmediatamente quiso saber más sobre esa chica. Por su vestimenta, un sencillo vestido color gris, toda tapada ella, no parecía que fuese una fan del fanservice.

- Gokigenyo. – Respondió Touko.- Debes de ser Yumi-one. Al parecer mi robot te estaba buscando.

- ¿Por qué habría de ser eso? No conozco a este robot.

- Al parecer hay un mensaje para ti, pero no ha querido decirme nada sobre el asunto.

- Muy bien, vayamos a un reservado.

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡Yo no soy esa clase de chicas!

- Etto… - Dijo Yumi, tan sorprendida como Touko. – No me refería a eso. Es que así podremos tener más intimidad.

- ¡Descarada! – Contestó Touko.

- Pero que no… que es para ver el mensaje. Si es tan importante, quiero verlo a solas. – Aclaró Yumi.

- Ah, bueno. Entonces sí.

Mientras, Kaon y Himiko estaban completamente desnudas, pero cubiertas totalmente de barro. La ganadora fue Kaon, que, antes del tiempo estipulado, había logrado violar a Himiko dos veces, contra ninguna de Himiko. Zaphod estaba contento, porque había ganado un poco de dinero apostando por Kaon.


	3. Chapter 3

_Episodio 3: La venganza de las Magical Girls_

Una vez en el reservado…

- Ya puedes empezar - dijo Yumi-one.

- ¿Empezar a qué?- Dijo Touko con aire de malas pulgas.

- Pues la grabación. ¿No era eso lo que querías?

- ¡Ah! Me creía…

- Pi pi piiiiiiii.

- Muy bien, por favor, Miyu, procede.

De pronto, apareció un holograma con la imagen de Sachiko.

- ¡Sachiko-sama! ¡Sachiko-sama!- Yumi-one se quedó en éxtasis mientras veía a su onee-sama. Se la imaginó bailando, y tocando el órgano, cosas que hacía a la perfección. Yumi-one perdió la noción del tiempo. Entonces prestó atención al mensaje. En la imagen. Sachiko decía:

- Yumi-one… eres nuestra única esperanza…

Y entonces acabó el mensaje.

- Etto… ¿ya se acabó? ¿Qué decía? ¿Podemos ver de nuevo el mensaje?- dijo Yumi-one.

- ¡Sí! Veámoslo otra vez - dijo Touko-chan, que quedó maravillada de la imagen de Sachiko-sama. ¡Por fin sabía su nombre!

- ¡Yumi-one! ¡En vez de babear podías haber escuchado el mensaje! – Dijo Trillian.

- ¡Yo no estaba babeando! Estaba meditando… cosas del yuri, que no entenderías…

- Bueno, os lo resumiré- dijo Trillian.- El caso es que este robot tiene en la memoria el guión de La Etoile del Hentai, el sitio donde se emitirá y la frecuencia de emisión y detalles técnicos, de manera que podamos sabotearlo. Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir al Consejo Yuri y entregar la información, para crear un plan de ataque.

- Etto… ¿y dónde está Sachiko-sama? Parecía muy estresada al final- Preguntó Yumi-one.

- ¿Tampoco te enteraste de eso?

Yumi-one, con cara de inocente- Nop…

- La han secuestrado las Magical Girls.

- ¡Oh, no! – Exclamó Yumi-one con la mano en la boca.- ¡No podemos dejarla en las manos de las Sailor Moon! ¡Son famosas por torturar a las yuri con Cream Lemon durante todo el día! Shizuru-sama fue su prisionera una vez y desde entonces no es la misma. Al menos, eso es lo que dice Natsuki-san…

- Sin decir que mientras le recitarán poesía vogona.- Dijo Trillian.

- ¡No! ¡Poesía vogona no! ¡Qué crueldad tan infinita!- Dijo Yumi-one.- Eso debe de ser cosa de Usagi. En el fondo es una degenerada. Eso de "En el nombre de Luna, te castigaré", suena bastante a sado… ¡Tenemos que rescatarla!

- Pero primero hay que entregar el guión al Consejo Yuri.- Dijo Trillian.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Primero hay que rescatarla!- Dijo Yumi-one.

- ¡Vamos a por ella!- Dijo Touko-chan, que no entendía muy bien en qué consistía la tortura, pero la expresión de Yumi-one le dejaba bien claro que era algo de vida o muerte.

- Muy bien, como queráis. Vamos a por Zaphod y nos iremos en el Buitre Sexagenario.

El Buitre Sexagenario era una máquina que podía trasladar a sus ocupantes a los lugares más insospechados del universo conocido, y más allá. Estaba basado en la función de probabilidad de buena onda, que establecía que el gato podía estar vivo, muerto, o, preferiblemente, ronroneando apaciblemente en el sofá de casa. Dado que se basa en el cálculo de la improbabilidad de un evento, el viaje puede resultar bastante interesante, por decir poco. El caso es que nuestros protagonistas acabaron en un bosque en lo que parecía ser ninguna parte de un planeta desconocido.

Debido al cálculo de improbabilidades, debían esperar pacientemente a que ocurriera algo inesperado. Así pues, Zaphod y Trillian decidieron hacer un picnic, mientras que Touko-chan y Miyu estaban jugando al escondite. Ésta vez le tocaba a Touko-chan contar hasta 100…

Por su parte, Yumi-one estaba recogiendo flores para entregárselas a su querida onee-sama en cuanto la viera.

De pronto, vieron aparecer a un extraño ser alto y con orejas muy grandes.

- Misa ser Jar Jar. ¿Cómo llamarse vosotros?- Dijo amigablemente el visitante.

- ¿Jar Jar? ¿Pero qué nombre es ése?- Dijo Trillian.

- Bueno… misa madre contó un chiste a misa padre justo antes de tener que registrarme en el juzgado con misa nombre...

- ¡Ja, ja!- Se rió Zaphod.

- No, misa ser Jar Jar. Misa padre tener problemas de garganta…

- Bueno, corramos un estúpido velo… - Dijo Trillian.- ¿Nos puedes decir dónde estamos?

- Misa estar en Bosque Mágico de planeta Nabo.

- ¿Es un bosque mágico? Yo no he visto nada inusual…- Dijo Trillian.

- No, no ser mágico, pero llamarse así por Magical Girls que viven en ciudad secreta en el fondo del lago. Todo el mundo saber eso.

- Si es una ciudad secreta, ¿cómo es que todo el mundo lo sabe?

- Ser secreta al principio, pero ya no tanto. Magical Girls no tener mucho presupuesto para seguridad.

En esto, Yumi-one ya había llegado de coger flores.

- No sé quién eres pero, ¿nos puedes llevar hasta su ciudad secreta?

- Misa puede. ¿Querer ir?

- ¡Vamos!- Dijo Yumi-one.

- Sesenta y nueve…

- ¡Touko! ¡Deja ya de contar! ¡Vámonos!

- Bueno, primero tomemos branquialgas para poder respirar debajo del agua. Tenemos una hora para rescatar a Sachiko-sama.

- ¡En marcha!

- Bueno… yo os espero aquí disfrutando de un buen vino, si no os importa. Tendré la nave preparada. - Dijo Zaphod.

- Como quieras. ¡A por Sachiko-sama!- Dijo Yumi-one.

Gracias al brazo multiuso de Miyu, y a que la seguridad era inexistente, lograron llegar hasta donde estaban las salas de tortura de la ciudad subacuática. La primera puerta les mostró a un joven rubio que decía llamarse NY, y sólo repetía "Ah, Erisu…". Les dio tanta grima que decidieron dejarlo ahí. Por fin llegaron a donde estaba Sachiko-sama. Estaba atada a una silla, con los párpados pegados con tiritas, obligada a ver hentai y oyendo la famosa poesía de Grunthos el Flatulento, _Oda a un bultito de masilla verde que me descubrí en el sobaco una mañana de verano_, recitada por él mismo. Inmediatamente tuvieron que taparse los oídos, para no tener una hemorragia interna, y desataron a Sachiko.

- ¡Onee-sama!

- Yumi… ¿me das un besito?

- ¡Oh! ¡No! ¡Ha caído en el lado oscuro del yuri!

- Llevémosla hasta la nave.- Dijo Trillian.

- ¡No tan rápido!- Dijo una chica muy alta.

- ¡Kanako! – Dijo Yumi-one.

- Desde que decidiste no hacerme tu yuriwan me pasé al lado oscuro.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Tú también! ¡Qué horror!

- Sí… ¡Ahora soy una Magical Girl! ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! ¡Por el poder del cristal gatuno! ¡Transformación!

De pronto aparecieron unas lucecitas y apareció Kanako vestida como cat woman.

- Ya no soy Kanako… llámame Darth Miau. Soy un neko, miau…- Dijo sensualmente.

- Pi pi piiiiiii…

- Muy bien, Miyu, encárgate tú. Te esperamos en la nave.

Pero no pudieron avanzar mucho. Tres chicas se interpusieron en el camino.

- ¡Poder de lucha estelar! ¡Transformación!

- ¡Poder de curación estelar! ¡Transformación!

- ¡Poder de creación estelar! ¡Transformación!

- ¡Las Sailor Star Light han llegado!

- ¡No problema! ¡Misa arreglar esto! ¡Por el poder del vello nasal! ¡Transformación!

Una gran tensión era tan densa que se podía cortar en el ambiente. Todo el mundo esperaba la transformación de Jar Jar. ¿Quién sería en realidad? ¿Qué terrible ser se escondía detrás de ese simpático lugareño? Pero, después de unos minutos en los que todos se miraban fijamente unos a otros, no pasó nada.

- No te has transformado.- Apuntó Yumi-one.

- Misa no tener poderes. Misa oír eso en programa de televisión.

- ¡A por ellas! – Dijeron a coro las Star Light.

- ¡Tengo una idea! – Dijo Yumi-one.

De pronto, abrió la puerta en la que estaba NY y fue a liberarlo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Erisu!

- No, no soy Erisu, pero estas chicas la tienen prisionera.

Entonces NY se puso furioso, y comenzó a luchar contra las Magical Girls. Por su parte, Miyu seguía luchando contra Darth Miau, en una lucha sin cuartel.

- Pi pi piiii.

- ¡Ataque neko-ko-neko!

Una bola enorme de pelusa se disparó hacia Miyu. Nuestras protagonistas aprovecharon la distracción que proporcionaba NY y salieron corriendo. Ya les quedaba poco tiempo de las branquialgas, y debían escapar a toda prisa de aquella ciudad.

Después de mucho correr, y luego bucear, consiguieron llegar a la superficie y ya estaban en la nave.

- ¡De prisa! ¡A la nave!

- ¿Y Miyu?

- Pi pi piiii.

- ¡Qué rápida!

- Pi pi pi pi piiiiiiii.

- ¡¿Qué le diste una foto mía y se quedó tranquila? ¡A saber para qué la querrá!

- Yumi-one, no te preocupes. Seguro que no la usará para… - Dijo Zaphod.

- ¡Para nada! ¡Vámonos! - Interrumpió Trillian.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Salgamos de este planeta! ¡Vamos a ver al Consejo Yuri!

Y el Buitre Sexagenario emprendió su viaje interestelar hacia el Templo Yuri.


	4. Chapter 4

_Episodio 4: Touko Wars_

Sin grandes acontecimientos, aparte de asistir al Fin del Mundo en el restaurante del mismo nombre, llegaron sanos y salvos al Templo Yuri. En el camino Yumi-one consiguió convencer a Touko-chan para que se uniera a la causa yuri. Su intención era hacerla su yuriwan, pero antes tenía que convencer al Consejo. El poder del yuri era demasiado grande en Touko-chan. Sachiko-sama estaba fuera de toda cuestión, pues aún tenía secuelas de su estancia en el planeta Nabo. Debían salvar el yuri ellas mismas. Sachiko fue llevada a Youko-sensei, que le puso un tratamiento de choque para una cura de emergencia: la puso a ver Pretty Cure.

Una vez en el Templo, sorprendentemente, les pilló la hora del té. Touko-chan estaba maravillada de ver a tantas onee-samas juntas. Por su parte, las que formaban el Consejo Yuri estaban maravilladas del gran potencial que tenía Touko-chan.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué preciosidades! – exclama Touko-chan al ver al Consejo Yuri al completo.

- Un yuri poderoso hay en ti, ara, ara…

- ¿Quién es ésta que habla tan raro, Yumi-one? – preguntó por lo bajo Touko-chan.

- No te atrevas a llamar "ésta" a la gran Shizuru-Oneesama, la presidenta del Consejo Yuri.- Contestó en el mismo tono bajo de voz.

- Oído os he, ara, ara… Que cuchicheéis falta no hace, ara, ara…

- Lo siento, Shizuru-Oneesama. Perdonad su juventud.

- ¡Ah! Juventud perdido he… qué tiempos aquellos eran, ara, ara…

- ¡Bueno, deja ya de hablar, bubuzuke! Vamos a examinar a la candidata.

- Muy bien. Vamos allá.- Intervino Sei, toda sonriente.- Cuando ves a una mujer… ¿qué es lo primero en que te fijas? No mientas, no hay necesidad. Todas sabremos detectar si mientes. Hemos pasado por ello.

Con cara toda colorada, Touko respondió:

- En su talla de sujetador.

- ¡Touko-chan! – Gritó Yumi-one tapándose la boca con una mano.

- Una pervert eres, ara, ara… pero recordar debes… la perversión al fanservice lleva … y el fanservice al ecchi, y el ecchi al lado hentai del yuri conduce, ara, ara.

- Exacto.- Dijo Utena.- El yuri trata más de sentimientos. Aún cuando quieras desnudar con todas tus ganas a la mujer de tus sueños, sólo, como mucho, un casto beso debes darle, y en la mejilla. En el Consejo Yuri, se prefiere andar despacio. Eso es el yuri, mal que nos pese.

- No lo hago con esa intención. – Dijo Touko.- Es que me dan envidia…

- ¡Oh! – Dijeron todas al unísono, mirando la zona evidentemente plana de Touko-chan. Todas se quedaron pensando.

- Ejem… etto… ¿crees que puedes encauzar todo ese poder yuri y hacerla tu yuriwan, Yumi-one? – Dijo Natsuki.

- Creo que sí, Kuga-san.

- Bien… ¿le has dado ya el rosario-láser?

- Aún no. Se lo daré delante de todas, si os parece bien.

Touko-chan estaba muy nerviosa, y realmente no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, le agradaba Yumi-one, pero por otro, quería ser la yuriwan de Sachiko. Y eso no podía ser, porque Sachiko ya tenía yuriwan, que era Yumi-one. Todavía no entendía muy bien qué era el yuri, y por qué había que salvarlo.

- Touko-chan… ¿aceptas ser mi yuriwan? – Dijo Yumi-one desplegando su rosario enfrente de ella.

- Etto… - Touko-chan estaba dudosa.

- ¡Un momento! – Dijo una belleza de pelo castaño.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shimako-san? – Dijo Shizuru.

- ¿No creéis que hemos pasado algo por alto?

- ¿El qué? – Dijo Utena.

- Los sentimientos de Touko-chan. No sabemos qué opina de todo esto.

- Muy bien. Yumi-one tu onee-sama ser quiere… ¿su yuriwan ser quieres?- Dijo la presidenta.

- Aprecio que quieras ser mi onee-sama, pero… yo creo que hace falta más para ser hermanas… lo siento, pero no acepto ser tu yuriwan.

- ¡Oh!- Exclamaron todas. Todas estaban consternadas, porque eso suponía que la gran cadena de onee-samas parecía tener su fin.

- Pero aún así nos ayudarás a parar al Imperio Hentai, ¿verdad?- Dijo Natsuki.

- Claro. A mí tampoco me gusta el hentai. – Dijo Touko.

- Muy bien. El plan de ataque preparar debemos, ara, ara… El Alto Consejo Yuri reunirse deberá por un tiempo.

- Que el yuri os acompañe… - dijo Natsuki como despedida.

Y así Touko-chan y Yumi-one abandonaron el Consejo.

Según la información que tenía Miyu, el lugar de donde se emitiría La Etoile del Hentai era un acorazado imperial, que se encontraba cerca de la luna de Endor. En dicha luna se encontraba el lugar desde donde se desplegaba el escudo defensivo que abarcaba hasta el dicho acorazado. Así pues, las fuerzas de la Resistencia Yuri debían repartirse. Al acorazado fue una fuerza encabezada por Natsuki, y que incluía a Yumi, Sei y Shimako. Por otro lado, Touko-chan fue enviada con Shizuru a la luna de Endor. Miyu las acompañaba, así como Utena. Sachiko por su parte seguía en la zona de recuperación. El plan era sabotear el escudo y poder entrar en la Etoile del Hentai, para cambiar la transmisión. Después de dejar a Shizuru y compañía en la luna de Endor (gracias a la gran improbabilidad de atravesar el escudo), Zaphod y Trillian decidieron ir a visitar a su amigo Arthur pues parecía que había encontrado la pregunta a la Vida, el Universo y Todo lo Demás. Como todo el mundo sabe, la respuesta es 42. Jar Jar se fue con ellos, porque se hizo amigo de Marvin, que seguía quejándose de dolor de circuitos.

El equipo que estaba en la luna de Endor se encontraba en medio de un bosque. La base imperial se hallaba a unos pocos kilómetros. Mientras se dirigían a ella, como de la nada aparecieron unos osos que tenían pintado el pecho de distintos colores.

- Det luktar flingor har.- Dijo uno de ellos.

- ¿Pi pi piiiiiii?

- ¿Aquí huele a cereales? – Dijo Touko.

- Pi pi pi piiiiii pi.

- ¡Ah! Eso sí. En su territorio nos encontramos.- Dijo Shizuru.- En son de paz diles que venimos.

- Pi pi piiiiiii.

- Maliit Makasalanan Prairie.

- Pipi pipi piiiii.

- ¿Pecadorcito de la pradera? – Dijo Utena.

- Pi pi pi piiiiiii pi pi.

- ¡Ah! Que es su nombre. ¿Y qué pueblo es éste?- Preguntó Utena.

- Bears Pagmamahal.

- Piiiiiiii pi.

- ¿Osos amorosos? – Dijo Shizuru.

- Am Maliit Mainit Ang Ulo. – Dijo otro.

- Pi pi pi.

- ¿Gruñoncito? ¡Anda, como los enanitos! – Dijo Shizuru.

Siguieron hablando con los simpáticos lugareños, que tenían nombres como Cariñosito, Mocosito, Amorcito y Hitlerito. Eran muy agradables, y también tenían aversión al Imperio, ya que les habían derribado algunos árboles-casa para construir la estación del escudo protector. Se acercaron con mucho sigilo, y pudieron ver desde los arbustos que había dos guardias en la puerta, armados hasta los dientes. Sin embargo, el Imperio no contaba con la astucia de las rebeldes yuris. Utena se adelantó y, escondiendo su espada, se puso a cantar:

_- Taco Taco_Tacosu_, __Oishii_Tacosu. Iketeru Tacosu wa Amigo Tacosu! (E he!)

- ¿Cómo? – Exclamaron a la vez los guardias.

Utena aprovechó el descuido y con dos florituras de su espada, consiguió desarmarlos enseguida. Los ataron a un árbol, y se dirigieron hacia el interior de la base enemiga.

Era una base pequeña y, como todo en el Imperio, bastante falto de vigilancia. Llegaron hasta la sala de mando. Creían que las tenían todas consigo pero no contaban con que allí estaría la mano derecha de la Emperatriz Hentai. Estaba nada más ni nada menos que Amane con su caballo, cotocló cotocló. En menos que se dice Maria Sama, aquello se convirtió en una batalla campal. A Amane le ayudaba Chikane-chan, nada menos. Miyu convirtió su mano en una espada, y Touko-chan usó su juzu láser, el cual había obtenido de Noriko en el Templo Yuri.

Utena se encargaba de Chikane-chan:

- ¡No podrás conmigo! ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! ¡Soy el orochi por excelencia!

- ¡Tú lo que eres es una agonía!

El combate entre ambas era cruento. Los sablazos iban y venían por doquier. Miyu se encargaba de los soldados, ayudada por los Osos Amorosos, mientras Touko-chan luchaba contra Amane, la cual intentaba llevarla al lado hentai del yuri.

- El hentai es mucho mejor… se pasa muy bien…

- ¡No! ¡No soporto ver las escenas en las que salen esos cuadros tan grandes!

- Te gustaría que tuvieran mejor definición, ¿eh? Que se vieran los detalles…

- ¡No!

- ¡No intentes contenerte! Te encantan las escenas en las que las chicas se besan y se llenan de saliva… jajajajajaaaaaa!

- ¡Nunca!

- ¡No podrás resistirte! ¡Lo sé, porque…!

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Touko… yo soy… ¡tu padre!

- ¡Nooooooooo!

- ¡Siiiiiií! MUAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Y entonces Touko-chan le lanzó el juzu láser y la dejó KO.

Chikane-chan, viendo que perdían la batalla, recogió a Amane y se la llevó en una nave de salvamento, escapando así de las rebeldes. Así pues, tomaron control de la base, y pudieron levantar el escudo del acorazado imperial.


	5. Chapter 5

_Episodio 5: El hentai contraataca_

Shizuru esperaba a Touko y las demás en el pueblecito de los Osos Amorosos, tomando el té*. Shizuru se metió un pez de babel (que se mete por la oreja y hace que entiendas y hables todos los idiomas), regalo cortesía de Trillian, y pudo mantener una conversación amena con los simpáticos lugareños.

-¿Yuri visto habéis?

- ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo el que decía llamarse Pestosito.

- Pues cuando dos chicas… ejem… como más que amigas se quieren…

- ¿Shoujo ai?

- ¡No! ¡Yuri es! ¡Shoujo ai una invención de un mal traductor es!

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Sí, sabemos lo que es! ¡Nana es genial!

- ¡Noooooo! ¡Nana yuri no es!

- Pero le dio un beso a la ligera de cascos…

- Pero la autora que yuri no es dijo…

- También nos gusta Venus vs. Virus…

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Y nos gustan mucho las chicas con… ya sabes… entre las piernas…

- ¡Nooooooo! ¿Pero quién esas cosas os dice?

Shizuru no podía creer que los Osos estuvieran tan mal informados y, entre taza y taza de té les explicó lo que el yuri es**.

Mientras, en el acorazado, una vez caído el escudo defensivo, Natsuki, Yumi, Sei y Shimako se encontraban escondidas detrás de una esquina de uno de los innumerables pasillos. Natsuki asomó la cabeza, para ver si había alguna Kaon o Himiko, cuando, de repente, siente que una mano le toca el pelo.

- Shimako, ¿qué haces? – dijo Natsuki siseando.

- No te muevas.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Una araña? Mira que odio las arañas…

- No, son pétalos de cerezo. Espera que te los quito.

- ¿Pero de donde demonios han salido esos pétalos?

- No sé… será del cerezo que hay en el jardín hidropónico de al lado. – Dijo Sei, aportando su granito de arena.

- ¡¿Pero quieres dejar ya de tocarme el pelo? ¡Me pones nerviosa! – Natsuki perdía los papeles enseguida.

El ruido hizo que llegaran un montón de Kaones, que se pusieron a disparar sus arcos-láser hacia las intrusas. Natsuki sacó sus pistolas, y las demás sacaron su rosario-láser.

Los disparos iban y venían, y la cosa se puso realmente fea para las caballeras yuri cuando aparecieron Chikane-chan, Amane y su caballo, cotocló cotocló. Fueron rodeadas y rápidamente reducidas. Ahora eran prisioneras de la Emperatriz Hentai.

- Ahora os obligaré a ver la Étoîle del Hentai, y pasaréis al lado hentai del yuri, ¡MUAHAHAHAHA! – Dijo Shizuma, mientras las Kaones las ataban en el escenario de lo que sería la transmisión de la tan temida OVA.

Mientras tanto, en la luna de Endor, el otro equipo yuri se reunía en el poblado de los Osos Amorosos. El objetivo era reunirse con el otro equipo en el acorazado para ayudarlas a impedir la emisión del programa. Pero, ya que el Buitre Sexagenario los había abandonado, y Chikane-chan había destruido todas los caza-TIE imperiales, estaba el problema de que no tenían transporte.

Miyu se puso a buscar por todo el planeta, y captó una señal extraña que procedía de un lugar cercano. Quizá pudiera ser una nave. La señal, después de traducirla del balleno, decía solamente: "Hola, me llamo V'Ger, tú mataste a mi creador, prepárate a morir…". Puesto que era la única señal que encontraron, se dirigieron hacia allá, por si había alguna nave cerca.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de donde procedía la señal, pudieron ver una máquina enorme, con una nave espacial al lado. Decidieron llamar a la puerta, tocando al timbre. "Rin Rin"… pero nadie contestó, ni se abrió ninguna puerta. En cambio, la máquina empezó a hablar.

- ¿Quién osa interrumpir mi sueño?

- Etto…- dijo Utena.

- Caballeras Yuri somos. ¿La nave usar podemos? – Intervino Shizuru.

- No sin antes ayudarme.

- ¿En qué ayudarte podemos?

- Quiero morir…

- Pero una máquina eres…

- ¿Qué es una máquina? ¿Acaso no lo eres tú?

- ¡Por supuesto que una máquina no soy! ¡Shizuru soy!

- Yo también tengo un nombre. Mi nombre es V'Ger. Está puesto en mi placa.

- A ver…- dijo Utena limpiando la placa.- Aquí pone Vogeur.

- ¡Anda! ¿La sonda terrícola no será?

- Creo que sí.- Dijo Utena. – ¡La mandaron a principios de la Era Estelar para recopilar el Kamasutra Galáctico!

- Sí, bueno… ésa era mi misión, pero ya ha acabado.

- ¿Ya? ¡Cuenta, cuenta! – Salió la vena pervert de Shizuru.

- Yo he visto cosas que vosotros no creeríais: fusión de dos amebas más allá de Orión. He visto rayos Gamba brillar en la oscuridad cerca de la Puerta de Tannhäuser. Todos esos momentos se perderán… en el tiempo… como lágrimas… en la lluvia. Es hora… de morir…

- A ver, que lo entienda bien. ¿Has visto toda esa cantidad de sexo y tienes ganas de morir? – Dijo Utena, para aclarar las cosas.

- Sí. Desde que me hice consciente de mi existencia, y luego de mi unión con Decker, mi creador, y su posterior muerte, ya nada tiene sentido.

- ¿Tu unión con tu creador?

- Sí, soy V'Ger y Decker a la vez. Soy replicante, porque repliqué a mi creador cuando le demostré que la postura 15439234 es imposible para el corcovado común. ¿Vosotros no sois máquinas unidas a vuestro creador?

- Nop.

- A ver… ¿qué te gusta más, un croissant o un Twinkie?

- ¿Es esta prueba para saber si replicante o lesbiana soy, señor Decker? – dijo Shizuru.

- Sí.

- Pues al Twinkie me como.

- ¡Ah! Replicante no eres. Todos preferimos el croissant.

- Entonces, ¿podemos usar la nave? – Dijo Touko con impaciencia.

- Si antes me ayudáis a morir.

- Vale. Miyu, pártelo en dos.

Miyu transformó su mano en sable, y le dio un tajo a V'Ger. Inmediatamente, un líquido blancuzco salió de sus circuitos, y la puerta de la nave se abrió. La Comunidad Yuri se dirigió al acorazado, para reunirse con el resto, e impedir que la Étoîle del Hentai fuera retransmitida.

*En realidad la autora se olvidó de que iba con ese grupo, y ahora quiere justificar que no se la mencionara en la batalla, con lo cual se ha ganado un "Aki! Ikezu!" por parte de Shizuru

**Estoy a puntito de superar a Paula Nancy Millstone Jennings de Sussex, la peor poetisa de la historia.


	6. Chapter 6

_Episodio 6: El retorno del Yamayurikai_

La Étoîle del Hentai estaba ya retransmitiéndose. En el escenario se encontraban unas Sailor Star Light en bikini nadando en una piscina, y cantando "Wagalaweia! Wallala, weiala weia!", que no quiere decir nada, pero que quedaba muy sensual, mientras nadaban. ¡La Étoîle del Hentai era un musical!

A un lado de la piscina había una cama con postes, ricamente decorada de rojo pasión, y muchas Himikos bailaban al son de la música, en el fondo. Junto a la cama estaba una chica pelirroja que se lamía las uñas. Una Shizuma con traje de cuero negro y un látigo estaba al lado, y en la cama se encontraba la inocente (quiero decir pava) de Nagisa, vestida de gatita, a cuatro patas, cantando "Está rica está sabrosa, mírenla bien, ella es todo para mí, soy su perro fiel, la quiero muy dentro de mi".

En ese momento Shizuma tomó la iniciativa: "¡Aquí vienen las chicas!", y las Himiko corearon "Chicas, chicas, chicas". Con ello trajeron a las prisioneras, con las manos atadas a la espalda.

Shizuma: "Hoy dominaremos el mundo. Cuidado, porque aquí vienen las chicas".

Natsuki a Shizuma: "Yo no quiero ser la prisionera".

Nagisa a Shizuma: "Yo seré tu prisionera, yo seré tu prisionera hoy".

Shizuma a Nagisa: "Me gusta tu cuerpo, pero no tu mente. De hecho eres aburrida. ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!"

Natsuki le dijo en voz baja a las demás que les siguieran el juego de las canciones, y que así ganarían tiempo. Yumi entonces empezó a cantar.

Yumi: "Maria Sama no koookoroooo…"

Todo el mundo se le quedó mirando, con cara estupefacta. Entonces, como por arte de magia, apareció Sachiko con un piano rosa, y se puso a tocarlo para acompañarla. Como todo el mundo estaba pendiente, no se dieron cuenta de que llegaron las restantes Caballeras Yuri: Shizuru, Utena, Touko y Miyu. Miyu tomó el mando de la conexión, pero no había manera de pararlo. Tampoco podían usar la violencia, porque entonces ni el Yuri ni el Hentai ganarían, sino el Gore. Así que decidieron luchar cantando.

Shizuma, en cuanto vio a Touko-chan, se dirigió a ella. Quería que se volviese al lado oscuro, para poder ganar la batalla. En realidad ella era su madre.

Shizuma: Como decirte, como contarte, Touko. No te has dado cuenta de lo importante que es. Touko, examina tus sentimientos, juntas dominaremos el universo. No hay escapatoria, no tengas miedo. En esta historia no hay malos ni buenos. Olvida todo lo que has aprendido, dominaremos la galaxia como madre e hija.

El coro Imperial: No te imaginas lo hermoso que es el reverso tenebroso. Touko, debes estar contenta completaré tu entrenamiento. Touko, soy un ser luminoso, tu aliado poderoso. Touko, vestiremos de negro. Camiseta estilo imperio.

Shizuma: Touko, Ich bin deine Mutter (Yo soy tu madre) Touko, Ich bin deine Mutter (Yo soy tu madre) ¡Era tan joven e impresionable! Touko, soy tu madre. Touko, soy tu madre intergalácticamente inestable.

Touko: Eres una Yuri transvestido. La estética nazi te quita el sentido. Me hace sentir insegura tu concepto del lado oscuro. Me dejaste tirada en un desierto olvidado. No estuviste en mi comunión ni en mi graduación. Mama, ma-mamón, quiero venganza ayúdame Yumi-one, eres mi única esperanza.

El coro Imperial: No te imaginas lo hermoso que es el reverso tenebroso. Touko, debes estar contenta completaré tu entrenamiento. Touko, soy un ser luminoso, tu aliada poderosa. Touko, vestiremos de negro. Camiseta estilo imperio.

Shizuma: Touko, Ich bin deine Mutter (Yo soy tu madre) Touko, Ich bin deine Mutter (Yo soy tu madre) ¡Era tan joven e impresionable! Touko, soy tu madre. Touko, soy tu madre intergalácticamente inestable. Touko, Ich bin deine Mutter (Yo soy tu madre) Touko, Ich bin deine Mutter (Yo soy tu madre) ¡Era tan joven e impresionable! Touko, soy tu madre. Touko, soy tu madre intergalácticamente inestable.

El coro Imperial: No te imaginas lo hermoso que es el reverso tenebroso. Touko, debes estar contenta completaré tu entrenamiento. Touko, soy un ser luminoso, tu aliado poderoso. Touko, vestiremos de negro. Camiseta estilo imperio.

Touko-chan: "¿Por qué es mi madre?".

Shizuma: "¡Las chicas quieren divertirse!..."

Youko y Eriko aparecieron de repente, y, junto con Sei, se pusieron a cantar: "Realmente amar a una mujer…"

En esto Yuki Nao se acercó a Natsuki y le bajó los pantalones. Shizuru, que lo vio, se acercó con un negi. Ante ello, Shizuma se rió y renovó sus esfuerzos: "Com'on girlcom'on girlcom'on girl hey!".

Shizuru se dio cuenta enseguida de que su conducta no era apropiada: "Ups, lo hice otra vez".

Utena, por su parte, se puso a cantar en otros tonos totalmente distintos: "El destino absoluto. Apocalipsis…"

Sei: "Oh, amiga, no en esos tonos".

El coro Imperial: No te imaginas lo hermoso que es el reverso tenebroso. Touko, debes estar contenta completaré tu entrenamiento. Touko, soy un ser luminoso, tu aliada poderosa. Touko, vestiremos de negro. Camiseta estilo imperio.

Entonces Yumi pensó en voz alta.- Ya sé, cantaré el Ave María…

Y Chikane se le adelantó: "Ave María, cuándo serás mía…"

A lo que Himeko dijo. - ¿A que Chikane chan es Re-sublime? Chikane-chan, ¿qué canto yo?

Chikane: "¡Cállate y duerme conmigo!". Con lo que procedió a violarla.

Youko, Eriko y Sei se pusieron a cantar en una voz que comenzó a inundar todo el escenario: "Elevo al firmamento mis ojos hacia una estrella, y al contemplarla, su fulgor apacigua mi espíritu y se sumerge mi alma en profunda oración. Ante mí aparece una fuente de placeres, en los que mi espíritu gozoso se solaza. De ella brota una bendita alegría que, indescriptiblemente renueva mi corazón. ¡Ah! ¡Que jamás pueda yo mancillar esas límpidas aguas ni enturbiarlas puedan nunca impuros sentimientos! Sólo por devoción, yo mismo me entregaría en sacrificio, y derramaría sin dudarlo, hasta la última gota de mi sangre. De estas palabras mías podréis deducir, nobles caballeros, cómo entiendo yo la esencia del amor."

En ese momento, se interrumpió la retransmisión, gracias a Miyu, que por fin pudo hackear La Étoîle del Hentai. Y con esas últimas palabras se quedó la audiencia. Gracias a ello, el Yuri pudo seguir siendo otro género distinto del Hentai.

Ya né… y que el yuri os acompañe ;)

¡Ah, y gracias por el pescado!

Nota final: Ver "Luke soy tu madre" en el tubo para comprender la canción, jeje.


End file.
